A24
|uHrWRbKRYLE}} A24, pronounced AtsushiHis cover of "PONPONPON" with Aho no Sakata, is an with a fairly deep voice. He imitates the voice actor Nakai Kazuya and is often characterized as Toshiro Hijikata from Gintama. He frequently does parodies, and his parody lyrics fit with the character. However, he also sings standard versions. He also mixes and encodes for other utaite, and places them into an alternate Mylist. On September 25 2013, he announced in his cover of "Mahou" and his Twitter that he is quitting from being an Utaite, and that he won't be active on the internet anymore. However, on July 12, 2014, he uploaded "Delivery Health Yondara Kimi ga Kita" , making a comeback to the utattemita scene. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on November 24, 2007) # (Released on August 16, 2008) # A&A (Released on August 13, 2011) # Hijikata Band (Released on March 13, 2016) Collaboration Units * Team BACK with Bonjin, Chage, and KYS List of Covered Songs (2008.09.16) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.11.05) # "Kimi no Inai Basho de" (2008.12.02) # "Plenty of grit" (collab) (2008.12.26) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Classical ver.- (2009.01.09) # "Hope" (2009.02.08) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (collab) (2009.02.15) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.03.07) # "Another: World is Mine" (2009.03.12) # "Iroha ni Hoheto ~ Chijou Saikyou no Kuni ~" (Parody) (2009.05.06) # "Sokoku to Natoriumu wo Ainote Irete" (2009.05.23) # "magnet" feat. A24 and Zanto (2009.07.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Shi.Se.Ru.Ei.O.Ta.Chi.No.-Sen.I.De Shichinen Sensou" (2009.07.20) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (2009.07.27) # "Saishuu Kichiku Hijikata" (2009.08.21) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.09.09) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta." (2009.10.16) # "Zettai Fuhai Yamato Danji" (2009.10.23) # "Just Be (β)" (collab) (2009.11.17) # "Nico Nico Roman ~ Asa to Yoru no Nico Nico ver. ~" feat. A24 and Shuiro (2009.11.27) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. A24, Shuiro and Zanto (2009.12.06) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.12.22) # "Christmas Chuushi no Oshirase" (collab) (2009.12.23) # "Mayo wa Koibito" (Parody of "Koi wa Sensou") (2010.01.07) # "Girlfriend" (2010.01.24) # "Mayonnaise Lovers" (Parody of "Ura Omote Lovers") (2010.02.03) # "Happachi Hanakassen" feat. A24 and Chao (2010.02.23) # "Masamune Circulation" (Parody of "Ren'ai Circulation") (2010.03.05) # "Gintama PV de 09.03." -Acoustic guitar ver.- feat. A24 and Doraemon Hando (2010.03.08) # "Koi no ABO" (2010.03.14) # "Masamune-sama ga Maimumaimu" (2010.03.29) # "Tatakai no Doutei" feat. A24, Shuiro, Zanto and Ougimachi Ruka (2010.04.19) # "Donten" (Cloudy Weather; Gintama OP) -Piano ver.- (2010.04.23) # "Saihate" -Ballad arrange- (2010.05.05) # "Hijikata Toshiro no Yuuutsu" (2010.05.14) # "Venus to Jesus" (Arakawa Under the Bridge OP) -Acoustic arrange- (2010.05.21) # "Ashitagarusa" (2010.05.24) # "Evangelidon!" (2010.05.26) # "Yoru to Nijiiro" feat. A24 and Shuiro (2010.06.14) # "Rintoshite Sakuhana no Gotoku" (2010.06.17) # "Oushuu End Dancehall" (Parody of "World's End Dancehall") (2010.06.29) # "Ie ni kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shindafuri wo Shiteimasu." (2010.07.27) # "Lynne" (2010.08.17) # "Pika Pika Massai Chu" (2010.08.21) # "What's up Guys?" feat. A24 and Kakichoco (2010.08.22) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2010.09.16) # "Shiro ni Kaeru to Buka ga Kanarazu Seppuku Shiyou to Shimasu." (2010.09.21) # "Parfait-Mayo-ryoshka" (Parody of "Matryoshka") feat. A24 and Aho no Sakata (2010.12.03) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Ame Yumezakura" (2011.01.08) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.03.06) # "Aisatsu no Mahou." (2011.03.25) # "Pray" (collab) (2011.04.01) # "Suki Kirai" feat. A24 and Shuiro (2011.04.04) # "05 Kaganimpoujou" (collab) (2011.05.28) # "Hysteri" (2011.06.04) # "12 Climax Jump" (collab) (2011.06.19) # "Babylon" (2011.07.01) # "Astronaut" (2011.07.09) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga (Kai)" (2011.07.15) # "Oushu Hittou de Taitanikku Ai no Theme" (2011.09.19) # "Maji LOVE 1000" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (2011.09.23) # "Nenchakukei Danshi no 15 Nen Nechinechi" (2011.09.27) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.30) # "Track" (2011.11.05) # "Hittou de Memeshikute" (2011.11.11) # "MayoPiPo" (Parody of "PoPiPo") (2011.11.13) # "PONPONPON" feat. A24 and Aho no Sakata (2011.12.09) # "Gintama Koukousei no Nichijou" (2012.01.12) # "Shinpakusuu# 0822" feat. A24, Shinshakaijin, Kony, Soraru and Inakamono (2012.03.13) # "Owari no Hajimari" (The Beginning of the End) feat. A24 and Shuiro (2012.04.13) # "Donten" feat. A24 and Aho no Sakata (2012.04.20) # "Shinkaron code:variant" (2012.05.05) # "Hai Yore! Masamunesan" (2012.05.10) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.22) # "Noisy Lover Soul" (2012.06.17) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This Is The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.19) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've been lost) (2012.07.08) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.09.03) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (2012.10.06) # "Nico Nico Halloween Party" (collab) (2012.10.16) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.25) # "Hijikata Fanclub" (Parody of "Yī Èr Fanclub") feat. A24 and Akito★ (2013.02.10) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.02.17) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.12) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution for Jealousy) (2013.03.16) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat. A24 and Aho no Sakata (2013.04.15) # "Sayonara Midnight" (Farewell Midnight) (2013.05.25) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Parody) feat. A24, Aho no Sakata, rubi-, Senra, Doukai Neko, C-tan and KYS (2013.06.18) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. A24 and Aho no Sakata (2013.07.14) # "Mujou" -Hijikata (Gintama) ver.- (2013.07.28) # "StarCrew" (2013.08.12) # "Mahou" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.25) # "Delivery Health Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (2014.07.12) # "Tonton Mae -Toshi-kun & Hijikata-san ver-" (2014.08.29) # "Ikanaide" (2014.09.27) # "Koshitantan -Sengoku Basara ver.-" (2014.10.04) # "Hoshiai" (2014.11.28) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (2014.12.27) # "Chubyou Gekihatsu Boy" feat. Aho no Sakata, A24 and Urata (2015.01.17) # "Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" (2015.02.01) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (2015.02.05) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (2015.02.14) # "Gekijou Aika" (2015.03.07) # "Natsuiro" (Gintama MMD) feat. Aho no Sakata and A24 (2015.03.17) # "Silver Soul" ("Slow Motion" -parody-) feat. Aho no Sakata, Shima, Panchu, Ran-san, kame, Eda, c.tan, A24, Gonzo, Chage, Tsunakan, KYS and Akito★ (2015.04.07) # "Tsukiakari" -Sengoku Basara ver.- feat. A24 and Bonjin (2014.04.09) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) (2015.05.25) # "Yakusoku no Starry Night" (Promise on the Starry Night) (2015.06.16) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" feat. A24 and Chage (2015.07.04) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo" feat. A24 and Taimai Ouji (2015.08.15) # "Eien Klein" (2015.11.02) # "Santamaria" -FuMay's Arrange ver.- (2016.01.23) # "Shoutër" feat. Bonjin, A24, Chage, and KYS (2016.03.23) # "SUN" (Hoshino Gen's song) feat. A24 and Ougimachi Ruka (chorus) (2016.05.11) # "KNOW KNOW KNOW" (DOES song) feat. A24 and Hijikata-band (2016.09.03) # "Nico Nico Douga Mantenrou" (Nico Nico Video Skyscrapper) feat. Niconico voice actors (2016.09.15) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) -Gintama voice imitating ver.- (2016.09.19) # "Metronome" (2016.11.22) # "Koi" naji Hanashi]" feat. Panchu and A24 (The Same Story) (2017.03.26) # "Romeo" feat. A24 and kYS (2017.07.06) # "Dance Robot Dance" feat. A24 and kYS (2017.07.22) # "Mermaid" feat. A24 and Morudeo (2017.11.12) # "Unknown Mother Goose" feat. Team BACK (A24, Bonjin, Chage and kYS) (2018.01.02) # "to the Future" feat. Team BACK (A24, Bonjin, Chage and kYS) (2018.04.23) # "Hitomi" (2018.05.10) # "Haiiro to Ao" (Gray and Blue) (2018.06.02) }} Discography For A24 & Aho no Sakata albums see here Gallery |A24.png|A24 as seen as in NND |A24 hitorinbo envy.png|A24 as seen in his cover of "Hitorinbo Envy" Illust. by Kadokura (角倉) |Aho no Sakata A24 yobanashi deceive.png|Aho no Sakata and A24 (left) as seen in their cover of "Yobanashi Deceive" Illust. by Kadokura (角倉) |A24_hoshiai.png|A24 as seen in his cover of "Hoshiai" Illust. by nina |TeamBACK.png|Team BACK (Bonzin, A24, Chage, KYS) as seen in "Shoutër" |A24 - SUN.png|A24 as seen in his cover of Hoshino Gen's song "SUN" Illust. by Fuyuharu (冬春) }} Trivia * He has a wife and daughter, and his cover of "Hitomi" was dedicated to his family on the day his child was born.Description and Title of Hitomi Cover External Links * mixi community * mixi profile * Twitter * Koebu Category:Team BACK